


The Reign Of Jinx

by RobinAlexBakura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinAlexBakura/pseuds/RobinAlexBakura
Summary: Adrien's identity as Chat Noir is discovered by his father, Gabriel. Gabriel, in his fury, reveals himself as Hawkmoth. After much argument and dark secrets uncovered Adrien agrees, albeit hesitantly, to give up his miraculous to his father and become akumatized in order to bring back his mother. However, being consumed by all that hatred and sorrow doesn't suit him well at all and ends up nearly destroying him. Follow Adrien as he overcomes family ties and his own deeply hidden sorrows in order to do what is right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this while marathoning ML and I kinda felt like being an angsty shit. This is a work in progress so please be merciful with criticisms. Enjoy! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: rightinthecrystalfeels.tumblr.com  
> follow me on twitter: @IskanderRider3  
> follow me on instagram: right_in_the_crystal_feels

Part 1 - The Birth Of Bad Luck Incarnate

It was all over the news. Adrien Agreste had gone missing, reported as a runaway by his father, Gabriel Agreste. Everyone in class, especially Chloe, was completely distraught at Adrien's sudden disappearance from their lives. But, for some reason, none of them had become victims of akumatization, a miracle for the Parisian teens and faculty. Alya had dedicated the ladyblog to finding the missing teen model, Nino used his hookups with local tv to make a few announcements about it, Chloe used her riches and status as the city mayors daughter to launch a full scale investigation via the Parisian government. Everyone in class did everything they could. Marinette barely slept as she used her time during the day to assist her classmates and all her nights as Ladybug to search Paris for him. No one knew what had truly happened, no one but her. It was just another night of looking for the blond model, rain pounding down, as she sat atop the Eiffel tower and remembered the day it happened. The day it happened nearly two months ago. 

It was just another night of patrols between the superhero duo when an akuma attacked as per usual. This battle lasted long and lead them to the very spot where Ladybug now sat. When they arrived they found themselves in the hands of Hawkmoth himself. He had come prepared to take their miraculouses himself. Ladybug was ready to fight but something was now off about her black cat comrade, no, something had been off with him all night. He seemed to avoid fighting Hawkmoth and could barely look at him. Somehow, though, they had gotten the older miraculous wielder cornered after defeating his akuma. The akuma victim was allowed to escape as the heroes fought on, leaving just the three of them there as it began raining. 

"Now, kitty! While I got him take off his miraculous!" Instructed Ladybug loudly. But Chat made no move. He just stood there, looking down at his feet, his fists clenched. "Chat, come on! I can't keep him down all night!" 

"I...I can't...my lady..." He admitted slowly, finally looking up at her. 

"What!? But it's almost over! We have a chance to win! To save Paris!" She yelled, fury taking control.

"I know that! I know that but I can't hurt him!" He yelled back.

"Why not!?" She inquired angrily. 

"Because! Because...he...Hawkmoth is...my father..." He admitted even slower, almost inaudibly. 

"He...what?" She replied slowly, in shock, when Hawkmoth suddenly kicked her off of him, sending her crashing into a nearby guardrail. 

"You heard him, Ladybug. Now, my son, are you finally ready?" He asked darkly. Chat only nodded before looking at Ladybug as she slowly returned to his feet, holding her now aching sides. 

"I'm...sorry...my lady but...I just miss her too much...I...I can't do this anymore..." He explained, tears edging on his eyes. "Plagg, claws in..." Suddenly Chat changed into Adrien Agreste, the famous teen model of Paris, causing Ladybug to audibly gasp. 

"A-Adrien...? You've been Chat Noir...this whole time...?" Ladybug inquired, tears now falling down her face. 

"Yeah...and Plagg...I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore...please...forgive me..." He spoke to the black cat Kwami. 

"Kid...why?" Was all the ancient fairy could bring himself to say in response. 

"I miss my mom, Plagg..." With that Adrien tossed the ring to Hawkmoth who catches it easily. 

"You're making the right choice, son. Now, come to me, my little akuma." Said the villain as a black butterfly suddenly appeared on the scene as Adrien took out a rather feminine looking bracelet out of his pocket. 

"A friend of mine gave me this, my lady...it's a good luck charm...but so far, no luck has been brought to me or my family..." He explained as he strapped the lucky charm that Ladybug, no, that Marinette had given him sometime earlier, around his wrist. 

"Yes, it's rather fitting. As Chat Noir, my son, you were the distruction to Ladybug's creation and now you will be the bad luck to her good luck." Hawkmoth explained, "Now, fly my little akuma, and evilize him so that we may make our deepest wish a reality." He order softly as the butterfly flew into the good luck charm, changing Adrien. His hair turned dark blue, his eyes became black, his irises became purple, and an all black tailcoat suit replaced his usual attire. The only thing on his outfit that wasn't black was his tie that was blue and the tailcoats that faded from black into purple as they went down with matching purple leather loafers. "You, my son, are no longer Chat Noir, Paris' hero of destruction, but Jinx! Paris' destruction itself!" 

"Yes, father. And together, we WILL bring back my mother. And my lady, no, Ladybug, I'm sorry for this but...I have to." 

"Chat...please...tell me this is all a joke..." She sobbed. 

"Enough! Let's go, son. We'll regroup and create a plan to squash this bug." Without another word exchange the now two villains were gone. Ladybug sat there in the pouring rain in shock for what seemed like an eternity before returning home. She transformed back into her civilian identity, gave Tikki a cookie, and got into bed before she broke down in tears. She cried for hours before finally falling asleep. That morning it had been reported that Adrien had runaway from home. Marinette skipped school that day and investigated into Gabriel's life and past but was unable to find anything. If Adrien had called Hawkmoth it was clear that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste. Marinette had once believed that he was Hawkmoth but convinced herself otherwise at the time. That night as Ladybug she made her way to the Agreste manor only to find it completely empty. The furniture was there but all the people had gone. No Gabriel, no Nathalie, no Gorilla bodyguard, and especially, no Adrien. And that's how things got to where they were now. Nearly two months had gone without sight or sound of Adrien or anyone of the Agreste household. Until...

 

"Adrien?" Everyone asked in unison as a young man who greatly resembled him walked into class. He wore a button up white suit shirt, with black suit pants, black suit tie, black suit vest, and matching black suit shoes. He also wore black fingerless gloves and a black bracelet on his left wrist. His hair was blue and slicked back, his irises were purple, but his eyes were white as they normally were. 

"Actually, class, this is a new transfer student named Felix. He's Adrien's cousin. He came here to live with his uncle, Gabriel, in order to help with the sudden loss to the family." Explain Miss Bustier. 

"Liar! Adrikins never told me about a cousin! His only family were his parents!" Yelled Chloe. 

"I know. Apparently their family tie was kept secret due to Gabriel and Adrien's celebrity status. It was so that other members of the Agreste family could live peacefully." Miss Bustier explained further. "Now, Felix, you can sit next to Nino. It was your cousins seat before..." 'Felix' only nodded as he made his way to the vacant sit next to the aspiring DJ. 

"Hi, dude. Name's Nino. Let's be friends." He said sheepishly as he put out his hand to be shaken. Felix only glanced at the hand before looking away apathetically. "Alright then..." 

"Please make Felix feel at home. He lived in Versailles before this so he has no one here he really knows. Do onto him what you did unto Adrien." The teacher instructed, "Now, let's get onto today's lesson." 

 

Class passed in a tension as everyone tried to focus on work but they were all too distracted by the sudden appearance by Adrien's apparent cousin. But class did in fact eventually end and eventually the school day also ended. As Felix made his way to his assigned locker, the locker that was once Adrien's, Chloe was there waiting alone for him. 

"Listen, buddy, I know my Adrikins better than anyone." She stated harshly. "And because of that I know that you aren't his cousin. Something fishy is going on here and I will get to the bottom of it." 

"Oh?" He replied, leering at her. 

"Oh so you DO speak." She replied.

"When I feel like it." He said with a shrug as he opened the locker, got his bag, and closed it. 

"Just...remember what I said!" She yelled as she stormed out. Felix rolled his eyes as a familiar voice called to him from within his mind, a glowing purple butterfly outline appearing over his eyes. 

"Jinx. Tonight you make your first public appearance. Are you ready?" The voice asked. 

"Yes, father." Felix replied, turning to leave only to be stopped by Marinette. "Oh, you. Marcy, was it?" 

"Marinette, actually. And um, about Adrien, you don't know anything about it do you?" She asked shyly. 

"Oh, uh, no. I'm just here to provide some comfort to my uncle...now, if you'll excuse me." He said as he pushed past her.

"So, Mister Agreste has returned home?" She inquired, not turning to face him. 

"Yeah...now I really gotta go." Without another word he was gone, leaving the young twintailed girl to speak alone to her kwami. 

"Tikki, Hawkmoth is back." She announced. 

"Yes, which means Adrien most likely has too." The red fairy like creature replied from the small pink purse that hung down by the girls waist. 

"Which means...I have to save him! Tikki! Spots on!" After transforming into Ladybug the girl left the school and made her way to the Eiffel tower, knowing that Jinx would be meeting her there. 

 

 

 

To be continued in part 2...Reunion of Broken Hearts.


	2. Part 2 - Reunion of Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug reunites with our recently changed hero under the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: rightinthecrystalfeels  
> follow me on twitter: @IskanderRider3  
> follow me on instagram: right_in_the_crystal_feels

Ladybug raced almost as fast as her heart to the Eiffel tower, rain continuing to beat down over the city, knowing somehow that Adrien would be there. The scarlet suited heroine found her self right as she arrived at the top level of the tower to see 'Felix' standing there, soaked to the core, as he looked vacantly over the city. 

"Adrien, I know it's you." She spoke as she slowly approached him from behind. 

"Somehow, my lady, that doesn't surprise me. You've always been so observant." He remarked apathetically, not even sparing the girl he used to fight beside a glance. "You'll want to go home today. This tower is gonna be coming down soon." 

"I'm not going anywhere until I save you." She replied in solemn determination. 

"Very well." Adrien changed forms, reverting to the form he first took upon akumatization. "I guess we can fight." Suddenly a black, rather short claymore appeared in his hand out of a cloud of black smoke. "But by the end of this you will be handing your miraculous over to me." He stated, finally turning to face her. 

"I won't fight you, kitty. You're my partner, no, more than that...you're my friend." Ladybug explained, "Just let me help you."

Adrien shook his head and without a word he attacked her with the sword, cutting her right cheek as she barely dodged. "Adrien, stop!" Ladybug yelled. 

"My name isn't Adrien anymore! It's not Chat Noir either...or even Felix...I am Jinx!" He declared as he went after her with the sword again. For a solid five minutes they went like this with Jinx attacking and Ladybug dodging. Slowly, though, very slowly Ladybug began to go at him in an attempt to get ahold of the lucky charm around his wrist. But, Jinx was smart enough to know and kept backing off every time she got too close. "Sorry, my lady, but we've fought enough times together that I can read your moves like a book." 

"I know that. But, still...I will save you." Ladybug restated. 

"You want to save me? Then give my father your earrings already! That way my mom can come back!" He yelled angrily back at her. 

"You said that before...Adrien, please, be honest with me...what happened between you and Hawkmoth? How did any of this even happen?" She attempted to pry.

"I'll tell you once I get your miraculous!" He declared as he went after her again, slicing her upper left arm. Ladybug groaned out in pain as she applied her right hand to the fresh wound. 

"I won't be doing that...Paris needs me...needs us!" Ladybug spoke in earnest at the akuma victim before her. "Please remember what it was to save people!" 

"Saving them won't bring my mom back! Now give me the earrings!" He commanded her.

"No...but here's something I will give you! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug activated her most important move and suddenly a pair of red scissors with black polkadots appeared in the air. "Scissors?" Ladybug caught the item out of the air as she frantically looked around, her eyes landing on the lucky charm around Jinx's wrist, it taking on a similar pattern to that of the scissors in her vision. "Yes." 

"What are you gonna do with those? Let me guess, you'll be cutting this off." He spoke as he waved the wrist that donned the charm. "I don't think so!" 

"Just be still, kitty cat." She ordered as she sent out her yoyo, wrapping it around the wrist with the charm. Jinx smirked and used the blade of his sword to cut lose from the yoyo and then he clenched his fist, a similar black smoke from when he summoned his sword appearing around his wrist. 

"This might be familiar to you, my lady." He noted before placing his hand to the platform floor beneath them and suddenly the metal began to rot and rust away, much like the effects of Chat Noir's cataclysm. But unlike the cataclysm the effect spread to whole tower, causing the entire thing to rot and fall apart. Jinx then used his power on the scissors that Ladybug had summoned, causing them to rot away too. "Now, give me the earrings now." 

"I...I'm sorry..." Ladybug then jumped off the tower as it began to fall apart, disappearing into the chaos of the falling tower. 

"No!" Yelled the voice of Hawkmoth within Jinx's mind. 

"We'll get her next time, father." He promised, "For now, though..." Once the tower had completely fallen, miraculously hurting no one, Jinx stood atop the ruins of the historic tower. "Greetings, Paris! I am Jinx! I will bring great ruin to this city and everyone in it until I get Ladybug's miraculous." He announced as people got out their smartphones to record him. "I also feel that it is necessary to inform you that I've already gotten hold of Chat Noir's miraculous. One hero down, one more to go! So unless you want the whole world to end up like this tower you better bring your earrings to me, Ladybug!" Jinx then snapped his fingers causing a large amount of black smoke to surround him, allowing him to escape to safety. Meanwhile, not to far away in an alley Ladybug is leaning against a wall, holding onto her slowly bleeding arm. 

"What a mess...without the lucky charm to throw up I can't fix any of this..." She spoke to herself as she slid down the alley wall, tears in her eyes. "He knows my moves to well...how can I save him like this..?" In that moment Ladybug changed back in Marinette. "Oh Chat...I'm so sorry I let this happen to you..." she said as she broke down in sobs. 

"What happened to Adrien isn't your fault, Marinette. We can save him, I know it." Tikki comforted the girl. 

"I don't know how, Tikki..." 

Suddenly an all too familiar voice gasped at the sight of Marinette and Tikki. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You're...you're Ladybug!?" All but yelled the owner of the voice. 

"Oh...you...Chloe please don't tell me you saw that..." Begged Marinette.

"I did! I can't believe it! You've been...you've been saving us all this time...you've saved me!" Chloe said as she blushed. "You even trusted me to be..."

"Queen Bee...that's it!" The twintailed girl declared as she stood, "That's it! Chloe, you know Adrien better than most. I need your help in this. Can I trust you?" 

"Wait, what's Adrien have to do with any of what just happened?" Asked the confused blonde. Marinette sighed but explained everything that lead up to where they were now. Everything including the night Chat Noir, rather, Adrien willingly quit being a hero and got akumatized. About how Felix is probably Adrien just returning to school under an alias. "I knew Adrien didn't have a cousin! Also, my mind is totally blown...Adrien's been fighting for us this whole time, too...just like you..." 

"Yes, but here's the thing...I can't do this alone, Chloe. I've always fought with a partner and I'm finding it hard to beat this villain because he IS my partner...and our friend..." Marinette explained, obviously in pain. "Point is...can you help me?" 

"You...you're asking ME for help?" Chloe asked in surprise, "I thought you hated me."

"I did once upon a time but listen...besides that first time you've always just given the bee miraculous back when it's been asked of you...you don't mess up in missions...and even if you think no one notices the whole class thinks you've become a nicer person since turning into a hero...so yes, I'm asking YOU, Chloe, no...Queen Bee for help...can I trust you?" 

"I...I...if it's for Adrien...then yes, you can. I'll help you, Ladybug. No...Marinette. Besides, I don't really hate you as much anymore, either." Chloe stated with her signature smirk. 

"Good...come with me." Instructed Marinette as she exited the alley, the blonde following closely behind. 

 

Meanwhile, Jinx made his way back home, meeting up with Hawkmoth in his secret liar. 

"You were close, Jinx." The villain spoke, turning back into Gabriel. "You came closer than any of those who've come before you. I couldn't be prouder." 

"Oh, so NOW you're proud of me." Spit out Jinx. 

"What was that?" Gabriel asked harshly.

"Nothing...I'm just tired...we'll try again tomorrow, I guess...goodnight, father." Jinx said as he left the liar, returning to his bedroom. Once back in his room he changed back into his Felix form and collapsed to the floor, sobs taking hold of him. "I can't do this...I can't hurt her...no! I will have mom back! I don't care what must be done!" He yelled at himself, "I will...see my mom again..." Were the last words he spoke before dragging himself to bed, the sounds of the rain lulling the boy to sleep.

To be continued in...part 3 - The Return of the Queen


End file.
